Sebuah Kisah Si Kembar Congek
by Fushigi Yamiharu Qiya
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita (gaje) tentang Kagamine bersaudara yang salah dengar.


a/n: Ohohohohoho...— OHOK... OHOK... Ueeeekh...

Go: BAKAYAROU! Jangan muntah di depan readers!

Qiya: Ahahahaha... warui... aku cuma merasa agak _hyper _dan _nervous_ setelah hiatus setahun

Rena: Ya... fic terakhirmu, kau _publish_ sekitar setahun yang lalu, yang pertama pula. Menghilang kemana, kau?

Qiya: Ah, aku cuma sibuk dikejar titan-titan S*K yang mendadak jadi fans aku...

Go: Bohong banget *sweatdrop*

Qiya: Terus aku ditawari seseorang untuk menjadi _beta tester_ dalam permainan Und*rwo*ld Onl*n*

Go: USOTSUKI! Sejak kapan lo jadi _gamers_? *mencak-mencak*

Qiya: Lalu setelah itu— Mph... Pft... *dibekep Rena*

Rena: Daripada lo curcol gaje yang jelas-jelas bohong banget. Mending kita mulai aja fic abal ini

Qiya: —PUAH... aku pindah fandom loh... *wink-wink gaje*

Go&amp;Rena: Kagak nanya

* * *

**Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Sebuah Kisah Si Kembar Congek**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid tuh, punya siapa? Aku amnesia #PLAK!**

**Based from:**

**Kisah-kisah absurd tentang Qiya dan kawan-kawan dunia nyata-nya yang sering salah dengar alias congek— Tentu saja di dalam fic ini sudah diedit.**

**Rate:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Humor dan Parody (mungkin?)**

**Warning:**

**Bahasa agak nyeleneh, gak pake EYD, typo bertebaran seperti padang bunga, gaje, kalimat ambigu, Len dan Rin adalah kembar, dan tidak ada incest.**

**Cast:**

**Kagamine Rin**

**Kagamine Len**

**Summary:**

**Hanya sebuah cerita (gaje) tentang Kagamine bersaudara yang salah dengar.**

* * *

Vocaloid Gakuen Chuugakkou... SMP terbaik se-Crypton City. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, dimana Crypton City itu berada. Crypton City, berada di sebuah negara antah berantah dan tak dikenal karena Qiya malas memikirkan nama—

"Kebiasaan, deh..." potong bebek angsa— #PLAK! Maksudku, potong salah satu OC Qiya yang bernama Kawasaki Iyasa.

Udah, deh... toh, yang bikin juga Qiya, yang penting hepi~~~

Oke, balik ke narasi (' v ')V

Vocaloid Gakuen juga merupakan tempat dua karakter utama kita menuntut makan— eh, gaji— eh, ilmu maksudnya. Dan dua karakter itu adalah, si kembar Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len.

Chotto... aku memang akan membuat cerita tentang si kembar loli-shota, itu *di-glare Rin-Len*, tapi, aku ingin memulai fic ini dengan bercerita tentang salah satu _event_ di VG (Vocaloid Gakuen), _B*llet o* B*llets_— eh! _S*O Challenge_— eh! Salah lagi... gomenne, Qiya lagi ketagihan nonton S*O dan sedang galau nungguin _season_ 3-nya (gak nanya). _Event _VG yang ingin Qiya bahas disini adalah 'Pertukaran Pelajar', atau nama kerennya _Student Exchange_, dan singkatan kece-nya, STEX.

"Eh, bukannya, STEX itu, vegetatif buatan, ya?" kali ini OC Qiya yang bego-bego menghanyutkan (maksudnya, tampang boleh bego, tapi IQ-nya 125, bray...) yang bernama Kawashima Go.

Itu, setek Go-kun. Aku lanjut narasi lagi, ya~~~

Sampai mana tadi?

_Event_ STEX-nya kemana? Ooh... kemana-mana, ada yang ke Kon*hagak*re, A*ncr*d, _L*ttl* G*rden_, _Shop District_ M*nek*nek*, de el el, de es beh... (rasanya, kalau pake nama negara terlalu elit :P)

Lalu, apakah, Rin dan Len mengikuti _event_ tersebut? Hmm... tentu saja tidak (dibejek readers) iya, iya... mereka ikut, kok, mereka ikut... dan karena itu, mereka mengalami sebuah 'tragedi'.

-09.29 WC (Waktu Crypton)-

Di sebuah koridor, terdapat sesosok berambut _blonde_ dikuncir buntut sapi karena kuda sudah saaaaaaangaaaaaaaaaaat _mainstream_ (di-glare Len) sedang menggalau di depan jendela koridor. Matanya menerawang memandang gumpalan-gumpalan putih lembut yang biasa disebut dengan nama: AWAN

Lamunan pria shota alias Len itu terhenti, ketika sang kakak alias Rin menepuk pelan (baca: keras) bahu Len, dan membuat Len mengaduh kesakitan sambil berguling-guling di lantai koridor.

"Hoi! Jangan guling-guling dikoridor, AhOtouto1. Yang ikut STEX dicariin, ayo pergi" ajak Rin sambil menendang-nendang Len yang masih berguling-guling-ria.

"MOU, BakAneki2! Sakit tau!" omel Len yang masih kesakitan. Namun, tiba-tiba Len terdiam, memikirkan kalimat sang kakak. Sontak muka Len langsung merah padam. Tapi, ditepisnya pikiran nista yang menghampiri otaknya dengan cara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dengan satu sentakan, Len berdiri menghadap sang kakak. Tanpa basa-basi, Len berbicara dengan sangat perlahan setelah mengorek kupingnya—memastikan kalau dia tadi salah dengar.

"BakAneki, tadi, lu bilang... STEX?" meluncurlah kalimat bernada polos seolah meminta penjelasan kenapa bumi itu bulat(?) *gak nyambung*.

"Ya iyalah... emang lu kira apa?"

Legalah hati Len, ternyata memang salah dengar.

"Hei! Tadi yang lu denger apa?" desak Rin yang sukses membuat Len menjadi putih merona tanpa harus memakai krim wajah p*nds.

"Gak, gak pa-pa, kok!" elak Len sambil berjalan cepat menjauhi Rin.

"AAAH! Yang lu denger pasti s*ks? Ya, kan! Ngaku aja, deh!" terka Rin yang sukses membuat Len jadi terbirit-birit menuju ruang guru untuk menghindari ledekan sang kakak

"URUSEEEE!"

"Woi! Tungguin, dong!"

**Fin**

* * *

APAAN NEH... kok, malah jadi ancur begini?

Duh... maapin Qiya, yah... Qiya dah, lama gak ngetik fic (tapi masih nulis fic dibuku tulis sampe dikejar-kejar teman yang ngamuk karena belum selesai 1 fic udah bikin yang lain #curcol)

1) AhOtouto: Panggilan 'sayang' Rin ke Len (dari kata 'Aho' dan 'Otouto').

2) BakAneki: Panggilan 'sayang' Len ke Rin (dari kata 'Baka' dan 'Aneki').

Yang di denger Len dari kata 'STEX' tadi adalah 'Seks', MOU... Len-kun ecchi!

Len: YANG ECCHI SIAPA?! INI KAN, YANG ASLINYA SALAH DENGER ITU ELO!

Tehee~ iya, sih... :P

Aslinya denger pengunguman dari pengeras suara, dan kata 'STEX' yang dikatakan sensei-nya Qiya malah kedengeran seperti 'S*ks'. Aduh... malunya~~~~~ (/) untung gak langsung blak-blakkan bilang: 'Hah? Yang s*ks dipanggil keruang guru?'. Kalau enggak, mati aku XP *curcol*

Rena: Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter satu-nya semoga suka dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review, tidak menerima kritik berbahasa flame karena Qiya-chan lumayan sensian :)

Gak pa-pa, flame juga gak masalah... tapi gak tau deh, habis itu jadi kayak mana ^^

See ya... #kissbye :*


End file.
